The Bassist
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Years after the use of powers by super being was banned and the the Titans disbanded, a Titan who was thought to be dead is found. Cy/Rae!
1. Chapter 1

SiscoKid: I'm not quit sure what I'm going to do with this story. Hm…..

Disclaimer: I own but a computer. Which I type on.

Chapter 1

Raven Roth walked gracefully into a poetry café in Metropolis. She talked briefly to the hostess at the door and orders a cup of tea in advanced. Now a famous poet she traveled all around the country reading her poems, expressing the pain in her soul.

The former Titan sat at a booth in the far corner to remain out of the publics view until it was her turn to let her feelings fly. Once receiving the tea that she had requested at the door, she sat quietly and briefly reminiscing of the past before the Teen Titans were forced to be disbanded. Before using her powers for any reason would result with a fifty million bounty on her head. Way back before meeting up with a old team mate would get them a trip to the prescient for interrogations of any plans to reforming their once so happy family of misfits.

Raven sighed before foreign strong emotion got a hold of her and instead began to scan the room to clear her mysterious mind.

It was the usual crowd. 'Hm, lets see who do we have with us tonight. Wow a really mixed crowd. There's the musicians, artists, Gothic's, and die hard poets.'

Her eyes stopped abruptly on a strapping black man playing the bass with the band. He wore a dark grey suit that did a poor job of hiding the muscles underneath. On his head he wore a strange grey hat of some sort but you could tell he was bald. From this far she couldn't really tell the color of his eyes but some how she knew they were a lifeless shade of dull grey.

"Miss Roth!"

Raven looked up startled at the hostess. She had been observing the bassist so closely everything else surrounding her had faded away.

"Sorry. May I help you?" Raven asked quietly.

"Well miss Roth it would be rather pleasant if you would be so kind to grace us with your poetry. It is your turn." The hostess told her passionately. It was now that Raven noticed all the occupants of the café staring curiously at her.

"Oh." Raven replied as she scooted out of the booth and made her way to a stage with a microphone on it. Picking up the microphone, she introduced herself.

"As most of you know I am Raven Roth and tonight I will be reading few poems from my latest book. The first poem I will read will be…….." Raven stopped mid speech as she stared at the bassist. He sat now conversing silently with the rest of his band.

A few loud awkward coughs brought her out of her trance.

"Uh…change of plans the first poem today will be a new one I just created." Raven announced receiving a hand full of applause.

"I call it the Bald Bassist." Raven explained before beginning. As she read the poem she watched as one of the bassist band members nudged him and he looked up right back at her. But she didn't avert her gaze as her eyes nearly welted up with tears at the sight of his dull grey eyes.

'He's alive!' was the only thought that ran through her mind as she read through her selections of poems on stage. Once she finished she received much applause and was asked to stay a while longer to sign some books.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the band put their instruments and music in cases and folders before moving back stage. The bassist gave Raven one last glance before walking out of her sight.

A few minutes later Raven was done and ready to leave when the hostess stopped her.

"Thanks for coming here and I hope you wouldn't mind to comeback some time." The hostess told her.

Raven nodded and was about to leave before a fleeting thought came to mind.

"Would you by any chance know the name of the bassist who played in the band today?" Raven asked with unusual eager eyes.

The hostess stared back at her with wide eyes of surprise.

"Who? Do you mean Victor. Did you like his playing, I noticed you named a poem after him." The hostess exclaimed quite loudly.

When Raven just stood with her mouth slightly agape the hostess went on.

"I came upon him a few years back. He had no clue what so ever of how to play bass. But I felt sorry for him so I taught him how to play and introduced him to a band that had just lost their bassist." The hostess explained.

Raven again remained silent so the hostess took this as a sign to continue.

"He was a real odd one and that really saying something coming from me." The hostess laughed.

Raven for the first time looked her over. She had short spiked up black hair and bright green eyes with various piercing covering her face and on her ears. Raven couldn't imagine how many more lay hidden under her uniform.

"I never got your name." Raven said, searching her with her eyes for a name tag.

"Oh yeah. Sorry silly me. My names Sarah." Sarah said with a big smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Raven said.

"Well since you already know who I am how could I get a hold of you?" Raven asked.

Sarah just smiled at her knowingly.

"I see you've got an eye for Victor. He is some nice eye candy if I may say so myself." Sarah said, smiling at Raven who was trying feverishly to fight back a blush.

"It's nothing like that. He just reminds me of a old friend." Raven explained.

"If you say so." Sarah replied playfully after scribbling on a piece of paper and giving it too Raven.

"I start work at five. So try and call me anytime before then okay." Sarah said.

Raven nodded then exited the cafe.

'I' have got to tell Star…or I mean Kory about this.' Raven thought urgently.

SiscoKid: Hm..another story. Its funny how I always get my creative blast when I'm about to go to sleep but instead find myself staying up for an hour or two typing. I really like this but it will have to wait until I'm done with some other projects.


	2. Chapter 2

SiscoKid: Tarter sauce! Man school about to start up. Hm...thought I'd have more to complain about. Oh well not all is bad. I have updated. Anyway I usually write a lot when I'm in school and usually none of its school work. I will probably update one or two stories before my summerbreak is over. Acceptance is a definite. While I might update The Return if my muse gets activated.

Disclaimer: I'm starting to run out of ways to say I don't have any legal rights to these characters.

Chapter 2

* * *

Dick Grayson stood with a phone to his ear in Bruce Wayne's mansion. 

"When did she find him?" He asked urgently into the phone.

He began to pace after hearing the answer.

"Does she suspect anything?"

He let out a sign of relief after hearing this answer. "That's good because if she did, I'm sorry Star but I wouldn't be around much longer."

He paused as he listened to Starfire say something. His eyes got wide after she was finished.

"No, no lets see if she can get through to him first. Then if she can't, I'll tell her everything." Dick exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll try and see you soon." He said as he closed his cell phone.

0-0-0-0

Starfire or Kori Anders got up out of her bed room after she hung up her phone. Worry sketched across her face.

'I'm not so sure it's a good idea to hold secrets from Raven.' She pondered as she exited her bedroom and walked a little until she reached her living room where Raven sat drinking some tea.

"So what did mister Grayson have to say?" Raven asked in her monotone but even Star could hear the urgency in it.

"He said he knew STAR labs took his body but they wouldn't tell him what they were doing with it." Kori replied, hating herself for lying.

Now being a seasoned empath, Raven could sense the discomfort in her friend the minute she told her about her discovery.

"I see." Was Ravens simple response.

Silence entered the room like the plague, casting uneasiness on the former orange skinned Titan.

"So how is Jinx?" Kori asked to break the awkwardness.

"She about to be moving out soon. For her to say she thought of trash more than Mammoth(Cant remember if this is his name.) and Gismo, it sure took her a long time to get over their deaths. Flash did her good."

Kori's face lit up.

"Are they going to?" Kori asked excited.

"Yes they are. Here your invitation." Raven said while handing her an envelope.

"That is wonderful, but you are going to be lonely now no?" Kori asked concerned.

Raven looked at her blankly. "Need I even answer that question?"

"Oh yeah." Kori said with a blush.

Silence again entered the room for a moment before Raven got a stubborn face.

"Kori, why aren't you telling me the truth about Cyborg?" Raven asked with the tone she used to use when they first met.

Kori looked at her startled.

"Have you forgotten I'm an empath already." Raven asked

Kori looked down at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry friend Raven, but that which you wish to learn is that which I can not tell."

"Does Dick have something to do with this?" Raven asked with stern eyes.

Kori refrained from answering.

Raven observed her friend a while longer before slowly getting out of her chair and walking away. "It pains me that the few people I have to trust in this world would lie to me."

Kori did not answer but Raven could feel her pain and hear her sobs after leaving the house.

0-0-0-0

The moon hung high over two figures on a beach.

"Well miss Raven what an unexpected encounter." Sarah exclaimed in surprised.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just fooling around, I know you wanted me here. I got your message." Sarah explained as they both stood inches away from each other.

Raven nodded before they both began to walk down the beach. They walked in silenced for a while before Sarah couldn't take it anymore.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Who said I wanted to talk. I only request you to meet me here. I just wanted somebody to walk with me."

Sarah eyes bugged.

Raven turned to stare at her.

"I was joking." She explained flatly.

"Oh."

"So anyways I would like to know a little more about Victor."

"Ahh I see, so you really do have a thing for Vic."

"No I have already explained he just reminds me of somebody I once knew."

Sarah stared at her with a face contorted with confusion.

"A few people have said he looks like somebody famous or something like that."

She observed Raven to see if she would confirm her question. Raven said nothing.

"What's the real reason you want to know about Victor?" Sarah asked.

Raven eyed her irritably before replying.

"If you just tell me I'll come back and recite some more poems for your café."

Sarah didn't have to think long on this one.

"The first time I saw him was around three years ago. I kept seeing a big man lurking in the back alleyway of my café. He seemed to understand my café was the best place to get some scraps of food." Sarah explained with a proud smile.

"He was a bum." Raven stated amused.

"Basically. Since he was the only one I eventually started leaving full meals out before I started work and before I closed. There was never a scrap left."

'That sounds like him. Still has his inhuman appetite even when he's human.'

"I finally confronted him when he was eating one day. You would be surprised how oblivious to the world he is when he's eating. Well anyways I eventually got him a place to stay."

'Seems like he ended up in good hands. Not that it would matter if he had been in bad hands so long as he is here now. But its a lot better this way.'

0-0-0-0

Raven flew high in the air, flying in the direction of the hotel she was staying in.

'If she found him three years ago then there's still a two and a half year blank in the story of Cyborgs disappearance.' Raven mused.

_"He a strange one that's for sure. Its seems he had amnesia and still does. All his memories prier to a little before I found him are fuzzy. But he does seem to have a strange phoebia of plan white rooms and the doctors office." Sarah explained._

"If he has amnesia then how do you know his name?" Raven asked.

Sarah blinked at her.

_"Oh the funny thing is he used to carry a small suit case around and inside was all his information. Its rather strange because he has no last or middle name and no family. It also seems he stopped going to school his junior year of high school."_

Ravens forehead creased as she landed on the roof of the hotel she would be sleeping in.

"Cyborg…what the hell happened to you?" Raven mumbled as she transformed into black energy then sinked into the floor.

* * *

SiscoKid: Sorry if you think this chapter is short. I was rushing the chapter to get it out befire I went camping but didn't meet the deadline. So anyway now that I'm back I have no clue what I was going to write but no worries this shall not effect the over all storry. 


End file.
